Naruto is a SENSEI
by TheMythlover
Summary: Naruto has to face one more challenge before he can become Hokage but what will he do when that involves kids and teaching, DO NOT OWN NARUTO I JUST LOVE IT
1. GETTING THE TEAM

**GETTING THE TEAM **

Naruto was stood in front of the new Hokage tower, well to be honest it looked exactly like the old one did before Pain destroyed the village, just a lot less beat up, he had just been summoned to see Tsunade baa-Chan thoughts running round his head, _I haven't done anything wrong lately apart from the mix up with some paint that made a house pink but that wasn't that bad, I didn't even think anyone knew it was me, _so with a deep breath he walked in and up to the office complexly ignoring the receptionist. Walking through the halls he saw the pictures of all the old Hokages with a short thought to the third and forth he went to the office and with a polite knock and a "come in" he was stood in front of the fifth.  
"Well Naruto do you know why you are here?" said with a smirk on her face  
"look if it is about the pink house I didn't know it was meant for someone important it just the paint was-" he was stopped with a hand a amused face  
"No that is not what this is about, because of the shortage of Jounin from the war I want you to take a team this-"  
"WHAT?"  
"Year, now I now you have only just become a Jounin but I think this-"  
"WHAT?"  
"Will be good for you, STOP PANICKING, SHUT UP AND LISTEN" Naruto stopped running round the room in a state of shock and looked at Tsunade  
"As I was saying it should be good for you, your dad had a team the third had a team, I will also be using this as another test for you becoming the next Hokage, if you can't deal with three Genins then you won't be able to run a village" it was stated calmly she watched as Naruto calmed and his resolve crumble and she smirked but he wasn't going to go down without trying  
"I won't be a good teacher what about the others like Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Kakashi again, anyone but me"  
"You will make a fine teacher and as for the others Sakura is running the hospital that you should know, Sasuke is in ANBU as is Kakashi as the new commander, Kiba is still tracking lost ninja from the war and Hinata has already agreed to teach"  
"ok but what about-"  
"Shino, Lee, Choji , Ino have also agreed to be a Sensei ,Tenten is running our weapons supplies, Sai is also in ANBU, Shikamaru is teaching at the academy and being in the strategies department and before you bring him up Tenzo is still working with the left over construction and everyone else is on missions keeping peace and fixing up things, so you will be a sensei" Naruto just huffed with his arms crossed of his chest with a pout on his face  
"Fine I give but if I make a mess of this, I did warn you and I want Ramen"  
"deal, now hear are you students files and bribe money for food" she handed them over the desk into Narutos waiting had and he flipped over each file one had a picture of them at the side there was one for a Kaede, Kaimu and Oisin  
"Well that's quite a mix and with two girls and one boy, you really think I can handle this?  
"yes you will be the new team seven now take the folders and go do what you have to do, you have three hours until you need to show up at the academy at one o clock now get lost" so with a big grin Naruto used shunshin out of there to find Kakashi._  
_


	2. TEACHERS ADVICE

Naruto found Kakashi outside ANBU headquarters reading his porn books up in a tree  
"OI KAKASHI-SENSEI GET DOWN I NEED YOUR HELP ON SOMETHING"  
"Yo Naruto-kun" said with the usual lazy tone while hoping down from the tree  
"what do you need help with?"  
"Tsunade-baa Chan gave me a team this year and I was wondering well WHAT THE HELL AM I MEANT TO DO?"  
Kakashi looked shocked for a second before he started laughing  
"THIS IS NOT FUNNY I really need help with this" once Kakashi had calmed down  
"What team did you get?"  
"I got the new team seven" that caused Kakashi to smile _well I will just sit and watch the show  
"_well one thing I can tell you is let the eraser hit you it is like a small tradition now"  
"really? WAIT YOU GOT CAUGHT ON PURPOSE? DAMN IT"  
"*chuckle* Yes I did now other than that there is not much I can help you with Naruto-kun, I can give you the bells for the test but other than that it depends on the team, you could get one that just naturally works well together" _that won't happen for Naruto _thought with a smirk under his mask  
"And if I don't?" said with a worried look  
"Then take it one long day at a time and hope it works out" _that's what I had to do _  
"Right ok, can I have the bells and give them back after the test?"  
"sure tell me how it goes" so with the bells handed over  
"oh and Naruto-kun what have I told you about calling me sensei? We are the same level now"  
"I know, but I don't care bye sensei" and with that and huge grin Naruto was gone _damn Naruto he's reached the level above me and still thinks that high of me _with a smile Kakashi strolled back into HQ _I still hope he gets a bunch of hellions that way he knows what I had to go through, _so with that in mind he went to get a laugh from telling everyone that Naruto got stuck with a team, no one was sure if they should feel sorry for him or the three new Genins

BACK WITH NARUTO

With the bells collected and not much help from Kakashi it was off to the ramen stand with the bribe money, well not a stand anymore after it first got ruined they decided an upgrade would be good so it's now like a little restaurant, while walking he got the now common smiles, waves and friendly gestures and apparently fan-girls that he was still not use to, after the war, word got out on what he did and was now viewed as a hero, he even learnt his dads old Jutsu the Hiraishin, he has marked Ichiraku ramen with the seal but he thought a walk would be nice, with the walk done sitting down and four bowls of Miso with extra pork ordered talking about him and his new team with Teuchi has thought _he better take his new team here, _So twelve bowls eaten, and an hour or so remaining he went to his new house and get cleaned up.


	3. AT THE ACADEMY

Naruto had just finished getting dressed the now 18 year old wore bright orange trousers with kunai holster and black sandals with an black jumper with the Uzumaki clan swirl under each shoulder, (there was just no getting rid of the bright orange) over that was the standard Jounin vest, black fingerless gloves with metal plates and on colder days he still had his old orange and black jacket. Looking in the mirror his face was more lean and his whisker marks more defined from use of the nine tails, his skin a bit more tan, his hair looked exactly like his dads but a bit more messy hanging over Hitai-ate still on his forehead with a black ribbon and if it were not for his face and eye shape from his mum he would be an carbon copy of the forth, muscles showed through his shirt and he would be classed by most as handsome. With his appearance done and a few minutes to go he used Hiraishin to get to Irukas head master office.

A startled yelp signalled the arrival of Naruto  
"Naruto-kun not that I am not happy to see you, but can't you use the door? And I still have no idea where you put that seal on me" a sheepish grin with him scratching the back of his head and sudden topic change was his answer  
"I got a team this year and seeing as I had a few spare minutes I thought I would come see how you were doing with the new head job"  
"Wow you got a team congratulations and I am doing fine thank you and seeing as you are meant to go meet your team at one and its now forty five past I don't think you have spare time"  
with a quick glance at the clock and a yelp that came from Naruto this time he ran out the room to find the classroom his team would be in, Iruka just watched him go with a sigh _he's really grown, Kakashi would be proud of the lateness also, where the hell is that seal? _Mean while with Naruto _I had plenty of time where the hell did it go? it's like time wants me to be late huh maybe this is why Kakashi was late I should say sorry _and with that in mind he reached the class room door to find the eraser lodged in the door _history really does repeat its self _and remembering Kakashis words he opened the door and waiting for impact he walked in  
*plonk, poof*  
"oh you're here"  
"HAAHAHAAHA"  
"HUN serves him right making me wait"  
"Hehe sorry I'm late time just seemed to run past me" with the same sheepish smile and nervous gesture  
"anyway meet me on the roof" and with a swirl of leaves he was on the roof with three grumbling Genins walking up the stairs behind.


	4. GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER

On the roof he now got a better look at who he might be stuck with for a few years, there were the two girls with the boy sat in the middle from the left he recognised Oisin, she had blue hair that hung in a messy braid down in front of her left shoulder, green eyes, she wore a white sleeveless dress that just reached her thigh with black shorts underneath with wrappings up to her knees, had a kunai holster on the right leg, black Shinobi sandals, and her Hitai-ate is stitched just above her chest. The middle one was a boy that he remembered as Kazuto, he had dark purple hair that flopped over his head in spikes that was just starting to cover his eye, his Hitai-ate tied off to the side he had gray eyes and a black upside down triangle on his left cheek and wore black trousers that went just below his knees with a kunai holster acting like a belt to the right, on top he had a dark blue t shirt with black wrappings up his right arm to just below his elbow his sandals were dark blue  
next to him was Kaede.  
Kaede, she has pillow styled dark brown hair tinted red that hung just below shoulders in with a side fringe over her left eye but most of her forehead is covered, her eyes were coloured amber on her face she had a light dusting of freckles across her nose to under her eyes wore black Shinobi trousers and sandals a kunai holster her right leg with a dark green t-shirt with a black mesh jumper underneath, she had her Hitai-ate fastened around her neck with black wrappings for gloves.  
With his inspections done he started off,  
"How about we get to know each other, my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze I like ramen my favourite is Miso I also like training, my friends and pranking I dislike those who judge others for something they can't help, the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook, my hobbies are looking after my plants, trying new ramen flavours and writing a books about all my pranks and seals with Jutsu to take after my old teacher, my dream is to become Hokage which I'm close to already"  
the three just looked at him  
"you are _**the**_ Naruto? The one who saved the village? The war hero? Sage? Seals master? Son of the yondaime and learnt the famous Jutsu Hiraishin? Tamed the nine tails? Second toad Sennin"  
"Yep that's me (said looking a bit embarrassed) and no one can tame kurama he's just my friend, now enough about me you next" pointing at Oisin, they couldn't believe it _**he**_ was the great Naruto they thought he would be strong, smart, serious, dressed as a proud Shinobi and not this loud, goofy, bright orange wearing, ramen obsessed, pranking person in front of them it took awhile for her to answer but she did even if she couldn't remove the expression of confused shock  
"my name is Oisin after the ocean because of the colour of my hair and eyes, I like swimming, spring and shiny things I dislike stupid people (glanced at Kaede and looked at Naruto)and doing things without a reason, my dream well I would like to be as famous as Kakashi- Sempai one day, my hobbies include reading and looking after my cat"  
"Very good and you picked a hard person to live up to, ok so next is you" _maybe I should introduce her to him he was my old sensei _with that to think over for later he pointed to Kaede  
she stood up  
"my name is Kaede I like fire, gambling and pranks (smirks at Naruto and Oisin) I dislike many things, my dream is none of your business my hobbies include training and winding up my family"  
"well eh thank you that was interesting now the last one up" _she sort of remained me of Sasuke with the I am better than you attitude _he was cut from his musings when Kasuto started talking  
"My name is Kasuto I like being outdoors my friends and plants I dislike being pitied on and people who think they are better than others my hobbies are training, reading and gardening my dream is to make my mum and dad proud  
"good dream I have the same that was one of the reasons I wanted to be Hokage, now that we know each other better I have to tell you that you are not all Genins, you have to pass a test from me and I will tell you only 66% of people have passed this" they were all to shocked to object _I can see why Kakashi did this, it is funny it shouldn't be but look at their faces HAAHAHAAHA  
"_ok then meet me at training ground seven at 6am tomorrow, don't, be late and don't have breakfast you will throw up BYE" he flashed out of the scene it was then that their minds caught up  
" Well that unexpected Naruto-sama is nothing like I thought he would be" Kaede said with a smile  
"sama?" asked Kasuto  
"Well yea I thought he would be some stuck up person that thinks he's better than everyone else but he's like everything I want to be and it also helps that he's quite cute to but I'm not going to let that test beat me so I'm off to train, BYE" and she ran off  
Oisin turned to Kasuto "well as much as I don't want to admit it she's right it should be nice working with you Kazuto-san" and with that she walked away Kazuto was there speechless _well this should be interesting and Naruto-sensei really isn't anything I expected well I should probably do the same _and that was everyone gone.


End file.
